


Endless Circle (just hear me praying)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoiler-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: She regrets saying no to a God- because that God had power over life and death and rebirth.But now, the burning bird is all alone in the universe.Maybe, if she'll pray enough, it will hear her.And maybe, just maybe, she'll get her dad back.





	Endless Circle (just hear me praying)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X-Men: Extermination. Read at your own peril.

After her father dies, she doesn’t sleep for the longest time – she just hopes, and for the first time in her young life, she _prays_ for her destiny to be fulfilled, finally. At least. 

She knows what a lifetime ago Jean Grey did – she was dying, piloting a space shuttle through a solar flare with her friend (her _family_ ) barely shielded from the danger and certain death. Jean prayed too – hoped for a miracle, for someone, something to hear her and save her. Allow her to live and to love. Fate heard the young woman, and answered her – in the form of a fiery, burning, semi-parasitic cosmic entity shaped like a mythological bird.

And so, the circle – the never-ending dance of life, death and rebirth – began. Until Jean died, a crazy woman lost control of her powers and disconnected from reality so much so that she deemed an entire race guilty of her family issues and decided that erasing powers – and in some cases, condemning people to certain death – was the right thing to do to solve all of her problems. 

But some circle, they were just never meant to be broken – they are sometimes reshaped, turning into infinite, or maybe the Ouroboros, the serpent eating its own tail – and so, when The Scarlet Witch uttered _no more mutants,_ the Phoenix- a force of destruction, rebirth, the fiery order – screamed, on top of her voice, _Screw that, more mutants!_

And so, Hope was born – her mother a human, a woman with the fire in her veins, her father… unknown. Maybe, according to hank, it was just like in that awful, terrible Star Wars prequel – the Phoenix Force itself had given life to hope, her coming heralded with an explosion of power, a voodoo doll for the mutant race: anything any of them could do, she was already there. She was them, _all_ of them. 

When the Phoenix came for her, Hope said no, listened to those who told her it was her _destiny_ to be the one strong enough to let it go of the Phoenix. And so, she did – tried to erase a cosmic entity meant to bring balance to the Universe, all the while restoring mutantkind to the world at large. 

And it worked. For a while. Until Jean Grey (the adult one) came back from the death, restored to life by what they had believed gone forever: The Phoenix.But Jean, this time, didn’t listen. She was a changed woman, now, who understood that she was supposed to have died a long time before. Jean said goodbye to the Phoenix, and the Phoenix left.

That’s why Hope Summers now prays every night. Because she made a mistake- she said goodbye to the Phoenix, the only thing in the Universe who could have helped her save her dad. Bring him back.

She prays- for what feels like the longest time- and one night, finally, her prayers are met, and the Phoenix answers.

She cuddles the tiny, burning bird in her hands, as her eyes are fixed on the pictures of the people she has lost – her real mother, a firefighter burned alive because her daughter dared to be born, and her dad – the man who raised her, thought her to survive - killed by a corrupted version of himself. 

She feels the fire entering her, her whole body, her very soul, in flames, but this time, she isn’t scared – she accepts, gladly, the Phoenix’ offerings. 

She can be different, she tells herself – she _will_ be different. Do what the others couldn’t. She’ll make it where they went wrong. They were the Dark Phoenix. She’ll be the best version of herself, of _any_ of them, a White Phoenix of the Crown. 

_ Time to play God, _ the little redhead with the fire inher veins tells herself. _Time to be the savior._


End file.
